


Where evil is

by enaelyork



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, One-Sided Excella Gionne/Albert Wesker, Rival Relationship, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enaelyork/pseuds/enaelyork
Summary: 2002, four years have passed since the manor incident. Wesker is now in the wild and sought after as one of the greatest bioterrorists in the world.Nell, a policewoman in Racoon City in 1998, meanwhile, went back to Europe, to forget what she saw there.To forget him.Leading a routine life, carrying out investigations without much interest, she thinks that all of this is behind her.It was without counting this morbid discovery at the edge of a road.And that strange phone call.From a number she knew only too well ...[Postmanor - Wesker deserve better]
Relationships: Albert Wesker/Original Female Character(s), Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker, Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Excella Gionne/Albert Wesker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Nota bene 

Hello all !

I can be weak, I can wait and give you another project that has been in my head for a very long time. I haven't finished the others, but it's okay. I always finish what I start X).

I've been a fan of Resident Evil since I was a kid, I played original games, read books ... Wesker is for me such an interesting character but so badly exploited that I want him, in my own way give back its letters of nobility.

Those who read me know that I like it. Honoring unfairly underused characters (Hi Armitage Hux) ... I do it in almost all of my fanfictions with an Oc that I try to make as engaging.

Maybe I should use my ideas for original stories ... I have it in mind, but patience, it will come.

So, this fanfiction is a story based on the Resident Evil games whose remakes are coming out right now on Playstation 4. The opportunity to bring out of the old drawers of my brain some ideas that have matured with my age.

So dear readers, here is some info to know before tackling this fanfiction:

\- I'm not english speaker. I write my stories in french first. So it's take a little time for me to translate :) Please be cool with my english :)

\- We are post-manor. Umbrella has already fallen or is about to fall.  
\- Oswell Spencer cannot be found and therefore considered to be deceased. No one really wants to know more.  
\- I will do my best to keep what makes Albert Wesker what it is. But I will take liberties to make it more human. Which, let's not forget, is what it has always been (a little improved but good.)  
\- The story will largely take place in Europe. In countries that are not or rarely used in stories.  
\- In this story I don't want to deny that Wesker is an asshole. But that he can also show some bursts of humanity \- Yes, Wesker was in love. Whether you like it or not. This is how.  
\- I approach the search for identity and the doubts within this fanfic. Will the characters fall into the same trap or not in the games? Wait and see ...  
\- Obviously, as I like police investigations, I also put one in this story, because it's like eating strawberries without whipped cream ....  
\- Wesker, Valentine, Redfield, Umbrella, Spencer, ... properties of Capcom. Here it is.

Thank you to those who will read me, especially do not hesitate. I am open to constructive discussions;)

The first chapter will come very very soon !


	2. Sinister Finding

The night was so dark that only the flickering light of the lampposts could reflect the torrential rain that fell on this old parking lot with questionable maintenance. Here and there, the moss and the roots tore the bitumen like gaping wounds. The shadow of the rusty sheet metal warehouse concealed the only car parked against its walls. It was gigantic, but damaged by time and the multiple squatts of which it had been the victim. Dull colored tags decorated its walls while some broken windows let the wind pass.  
The rain was beating so hard on the sheet that the driver of the car could not hear the steps of the man who was advancing towards her. Her black silhouette crossed the light of the lampposts like a ghostly reflection.  
Taping on her cell, she saw the shadow approaching her and at that moment, thousands of things exploded in her head.  
He was there.  
She wondered how she could have been hooked like that, wondering if she was going to get shot here, in the seedy car she had rented to limit the traces of her presence here.  
When he opened the passenger door and rushed into the vehicle, he brought in the humidity and the smell of the storm that went with it. Taking off his sunglasses for a brief moment, which he wore only to conceal his soul. The man gave her a smile and a look of which he alone had the secret.  
"I'm impressed that you have found my trace ...  
\- You are not very difficult to find when you know where to look for you. "  
Unpleasant grin, he had put his glasses on his nose again, leaning on the back of the passenger seat. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. Had he really changed? Not really. His blond hair was still pulled back, maybe he had gained a little muscle and taken a few wrinkles, but who doesn't take it with the years? He had swapped his S.T.A.R.S uniform for a more sober and darker outfit, behind his long coat, she guessed black jeans and a turtleneck sweater in the same colors.  
Despite everything, he remained an attractive man.  
She chased the last idea from her mind.  
"You have two minutes to explain to me what you want, then you get out. She launched coldly, looking away from the steering wheel.

The man in the dark glasses looked at her through his tinted glasses. Despite the absence of light, he easily guessed the physical appearance of the woman. Nothing in her appearance suggested that she was a cop. But what could be more normal when you meet one of the most wanted men in the world incognito?  
She hid under her hood hair of a color varying between brown and ash brown. Neither too long nor too short, she didn't need to tie them up and a wick dangled outside the hood of her black sweatshirt. In the dim outside light, Wesker recognized the features of the one with whom he had shared a lot. He could close his eyes and see again in front of him that face with a fine line, strewn here and there with freckles. She had that little aquiline nose slightly protruding from the black hood, no doubt. Nothing really changed. A strange sensation crossed his mind then, but he ignored it, slipping his hand inside his jacket. For a short moment, Nell thought he would take out a pistol, but it was quite another matter that the magician seemed to get out of his hat.  
A cardboard folder, whose absence of writing on the first page did not bode well.

"They don't know I'm here, no one, not even Excella. I'm not here on behalf of Tricell. It's my decision. "

She bit her lip. Obviously, had she been so stupid as to think that he was not going to try to approach this woman and her dubious pharmaceutical company? Since the fall of Umbrella, she had made a point of listing all these industries which she suspected of carrying out sordid experiments behind a benevolent slogan. Tricell was one of them, and its CEO, the sulphurous Excella Gionne had nothing to envy these familiar Italian mafia. No, in truth, it was not surprising that Wesker circled her like a mosquito around a lamp. She was beautiful, intelligent and much more attractive than she, too. And like mosquitoes, he gravitated around hers prey in order to bleed it white and take advantage of the cover they could offer. Either ... In the end, it didn't matter anymore.  
Their relationship had burned, along with the city of Racoon City.

Nell was trying to convince herself that she had let him into this car for her investigation, but in reality it was probably in the name of what they had both experienced that he was sitting in the seat next to her.  
Nothing more, now gathered them.  
After the Racoon city accident in 1998, she wanted to forget, to forget the fact that the one she thought she loved had hidden these filth, forgot this horrible feeling of betrayal. That day, he simply asked her to come with him, he held out his hand to her when he had lied to her from the start. But her anger blinded her, this aggression had simply prevented her from seizing it. Weapon in hand, she had even hesitated to kill him with a bullet in the head, but she simply had not been able to.  
He was gone without her. And it was better like that.  
After that, she left America and returned to Europe. Joining the Belgian police, then Europol where she worked as a lieutenant. She was made very small, refusing the mediatized investigations.

Until that day.

It all started on a night like this. It was raining hard when night hikers fell on this body cut in half at the level of the hips. The height of irony was that this corpse was not like the others.  
It had been arranged so as to cross the Belgian-German border.  
Exactly at the dividing line between the two countries.

Apart from this original crime scene, many things were wrong from the start in this investigation. The fact that it concerns two Schengen countries first of all slowed down the administrative procedures, the two countries having to carry out separate surveys and all that’s implied. But that was without counting on the elements found on the corpse.  
Or precisely, the absence of these.  
No identity card, no driver's license, no footprints or tires. Nothing, absolute nothingness. If it did not correspond to any Europol database, they would be unable to formally identify it ... Unless a disappearance notice makes the dead man speak. Otherwise, they had nothing.

Just this disgusting maccabee spread out in a lost corner.  
There was no question of her intervening, but the phone call from an old friend, now the king's prosecutor in Belgium, had convinced her that she had to go there in person. She was not disappointed with the show, barely there a flood of questions had invaded her. Dead people, she had seen ... But a situation like that there was unprecedented.  
Who was this man, who had been shot in the head and whose bloodless body was lying on the ground?

"Any idea as to the identity of the corpse?" His voice had reasoned in the car, monotone, expressionless. She definitely had the impression that he was able to read her head. It was almost scary.  
"You are the one who has things to say to me, otherwise you would not be in this car, then speak now, or leave. "  
He smiled, pointing to the folder with his chin. When she opened it, she came face to face with the a middle-aged man picture, his head shaved, his face witnessing multiple fights. The link was made automatically in his head. Wesker knew, because he knew her better than anyone, that he didn't have to explain to her who this guy was.  
With the exception that he was alive, this man was the one she had found cut in half between the borders.  
" How? 'Or' What ?  
"I only had two minutes ..." his deep voice was tinged with sarcasm.  
"Two more minutes. She hissed.  
"This guy worked for me, well, for Tricell. "  
Revealing lapsus, obviously his suspicions were confirmed, his ambitions had not stopped at Umbrella. By approaching Excella Gionne he wanted to use Tricell, her pharmaceutical company, to satisfy his needs for conquest and power. The idea that he took advantage of the Gionne's cover to cook his little kitchen out of sight hardly surprised her. He had always been an opportunist. And his physical advantageous must have been enough to convince the CEO of Tricell.  
"He was hired a short time ago, and now that he's dead, I have a lot of questions about his motivations ..."  
Here we are.  
" His name ?  
"Ivan Kilimnov" he began. “He is of Russian nationality, but has hidden in former East Germany, because wanted by the KGB.  
\- Why ?  
\- We don't ask that kind of question in our community. "  
She twitched.  
"This is the info I have on him. His age, his home, ... "  
Nell did not understand. Was he really asking her to investigate for him? It was absurd. Why did Wesker give it all cooked in her hands if it was not for personal interest? What was he looking for? She didn't expect sheer kindness from him anymore.  
“Before, he was employed in the Soviet wing of Umbrella Corporation. "  
The policewoman looked up at him somewhere, she now knew she was taking a dangerous path.  
"Why are you doing this, what are you playing ? I could shut you up there now. "  
He smiled, clearing his eyes from his sunglasses. For the first time in a long time, she saw his eyes that had fascinated her so much, that look that expressed much more than the rest of his body ... That look that had become almost inhuman.  
"I know you, you won't, little bird.” He saw the young woman's pupils instantly retract. "I know that, like me, you start to smell what's behind it, like a fox smells a rabbit." You will not change. When you have decided on your prey, you never let go ... That's why you've been tracking me since that day.  
\- You're wrong, I'm not chasing you, »she lied. "I track down the bastards like you, all of them, without exception." Do not intend to use me again to achieve your ends. "  
Wesker remained silent for a moment, putting his glasses back on his nose, as if to hide the expression of his gaze at that moment.  
"Think what you want ... In any case, I leave this file on this seat, what you will do with it is not my problem." "

Not a word more, he opened the car door and his tall figure disappeared in the rain as quickly as it had appeared, like a ghost moving from shadow to shadow. Alone with these pieces of paper, Nell had to record each of her information before making it disappear.  
She didn't realize at the time that she had perhaps accepted the most stocked gift in her entire career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi !   
> Thx for read !   
> Don't hesitate to tell me your opinion!


End file.
